


Something Sweet

by Anonymous



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alpha Reginald, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding Kink, Fingering, First time heats, Incest, Names as numbers, Omega Klaus, Omegaverse, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Reginald POV, i guess?, knots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22024921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: As a alpha it’s Reginald’s duty to help Four through his first heat.
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves/Reginald Hargreeves
Comments: 1
Kudos: 136
Collections: Anonymous





	Something Sweet

He knew Four was going into his first heat. He could smell it days before it started, his alpha prime might have been far in the past but his nose was still just as sharp. Four had always smelled dirty, old, antique almost, then it turned sweet, almost like the candy Reginald so despises.

The child seemed more upbeat but irritated, he'd snap at the littlest of things but the biggest sign of a heat was the fact that Four started to collect clothes. He picked up shirts from the dirty laundry basket and stuffed them around his bed, making a small nest. It was something omega usually did for comfort, close to their heats.

Reginald asked Four why he was doing such a silly thing. The child only replied that he just felt like it. It was at that moment he smelled Four, smelled the rich, sweet scent of a blooming omega. One who would soon require guidance in his heat because he has been ill-educated in the matter.

The reproductive lesson plans are still far into the future, deemed unimportant. He gave Four a pat on the back and told the child these are natural urges, ones brought on by an impending heat. 

The child gave him a nod.

Five days later it happened, Four fell into his heat during a training session with One. One pounced on Four, held him down and sniffed him like he was hiding something delicious underneath his clothes. It was rather inconvenient but it was to be expected. 

Reginald took Four to his room once he knocked sense into One with his cane. 

————————————————————

Four has burrowed himself into Reginald's bed. He made a nest with the blankets and now sits in the middle of it, hot, pink covering his cheeks, his pupils dilated, and his pants soaked with slick. Clocks tick and sunlight trickles in and makes a strange atmosphere.

He sits beside Four and starts to undo the Omega's pants since he doesn't have the will power to do it himself. He unbuttons the pants and then pushes them down, the omega squirms and makes small, hushed noises, like the simple act of taking off his pants is pleasing.

Once the pants are removed he takes off his slick soaked boxers and is greeted with the sweet, intoxicating scent of heat. It surrounds him and soaks itself into his sheets. He's going to smell it for weeks and that irritates him.

Four stares at him with half-lidded eyes as he rubs his legs together, his sex is dripping with slick and glistening against the sunlight. It looks enticing in a way, almost making Reginald want to lean down and take a lick, but he doesn't. He ignores all those pesky Alpha instincts because they disgust him.

He instead prods Four with a finger, it slips inside his wet sex so easily that he simply adds another finger. Four withers against the bed and he clenches around his fingers as he massages his insides. He flexes his fingers and thrusts them again and again as the omega mews.

"Knot," Four begs him, droll runs down his chin, and his breathing is heavy, he's panting. "Please knot me," again and again Four begs him.

He stares down at Four, unmoving from his position, enjoying the way Four seems so small beneath him. Reginald holds the power here and it drives him wild, yet, again, he knows it's just his alpha talking. His alpha loves this, the idea of having control and power over this small and helpless omega. His dick tingles and starts to harden just looking at Four.

"Please breed me!"

He removes his fingers and licks them clean while Four claws at him, pulling him in. "Please," he says as his hands' fumbled at his pants.

He bats the hands away and starts to undo his pants himself. He pushes them down to his knees and then his boxers allowing his dick to stand up while a knot is already starting to form at the base. The result of not breeding in years.

He settles between Four's legs and pushes his dick into his wet sex. It accepts him easily and Four moans and arches his back with relief. 

"Please...please, more," Four begs, lifting his head up to graze his teeth against his neck. "Breed me," he whispers into his ear.

He pulls out before thrusting back into Four, again and again. His insides are hot and wet, it just keeps sucking him back in. His alpha is purring inside, loving this, loving the helpless omega below and the power that surges in his veins.

His knot gets bigger and bigger, each time he thrusts in its harder to pull his hips out but Four seems to love it. He mews and moans against his neck as tears begin to roll down his cheeks.

He bites his lip as his stomach fills with warmth and he thrusts rougher, harder, holding down Four even when he tries to squirm away. He thrusts one final time in Four before his knot locks in place and he cums inside.

Four's back arches again and he soaks the bed in a puddle of slick as he cums. He's a panting tired mess when his back hits the bed again. 

He moves his hips in and out slowly pumping the remaining cum inside. Four just stares up at him, eyes half-lidded, and his mouth ajar. He looks so lifeless and tired like he's about to fall asleep right then and there.

He pushes on Four and moves him around so they are spooning. Four is slack against him, his eyes drifting closed. "Thank you," he mumbles as he drifts off.

Reginald doesn't reply but his alpha is pleased.


End file.
